Funny How Love Finds Us
by RaNdUm-Ash
Summary: Itachi meets a friend from the past. How will it effect the other members when her teammates come to find her? Rated T for language...so far REWRITTEN
1. Reunion

Hey, "Funny How Love Finds Us" is baaaaaack! Wow so sorry for the delay ( explaind in the notice) but I hope ya'll like this better! Um, some changes, new story really. Hope thou enjoys! All I own are my OCs

By the way, _slanted means flashback._

* * *

><p>So much blood. That explosion did much damage. I can't go very much longer in this forest, blood lost is starting to take affect. Also dehydration is starting to attack me as well. I'm dizzy, I can't see very far ahead. maybe the forest floor would be more comfortable. Ya, maybe I'll just rest. I hear noise, but I'm too weak to look up before I collapse...<p>

* * *

><p>Kisame looked at me, "Itachi, are you sure you know her? Pain already won't like that your bringing her, it would make it worse if if turns out you have the wrong girl."<p>

I stared at the girl before she fell to the ground with a thud, "Kisame, I'm sure it is her," I turned to look at him, "I would know Mitzuki anywhere."

"Itachi, how are you-"

I cut him off, "Because, shes special to me, I won't forget her easily."

With a grunt, he went and picked her off the ground as we continued our journey back to the base.

* * *

><p>~Mitzuki~<p>

_She looked at me, uncertain,"Mitzu, are you __**sure**__ it's here?"_

_I looked back at her, 'Yes Tika, infact, I believe we are here." _

_The ruins of this old village we barely intact after the fiasco some many years ago. "So how are we gonna find the relic here," Tika kicked some rubble of what looks like a stone hut," everything is trashed."_

_"Well, what we're looking for isn't on the outside, its inside. We just have to find the entrance." _

_~Some time later~_

_"Hey Mitzu! I found something!" yelled Tika. I ran over to where she was, I think the remains of a medi-nin's hut. And there, in the middle, was a woodn circle, a entrance._

_"That's it!" I screamed with joy._

_"Finnaly! Come on lets go get this relic so we can go back to the base!" _

_Tika went to open the lid when, I noticed it. A paper bomb. I reached a hand out to grab her, "Wait Tika don't-"_

* * *

><p>I wake up with a jump. I remember now. The explosion. Tika...she was right next to the paper bomb...oh Tika...<p>

"Ah, I see your awake."

I snap my head up to see a woman with blue hair carring a tray with some pills and a cup of liquid on it. She sets the tray down on a stand next to the bed and puts her hand on my forehead. "Good, your fever is gone, I was worried that we would have to use stronger antibiotics." She turned around to get the pills and the cup.

"W-where am I?" I stammer out.

She turned back around, "That's nothing for you to worry about, take this," she puts the pills in my hand and the cup in the other," it will help. You lost a great deal of blood." She turns around to leave.

Right...I was wounded from the explosion...wait. "W-wait! M-miss, was there a-anyone else you b-brought here?" Maybe Tika is here too...

She stops before she reachs the door,"No. Just you." She exits after that.

I just sit there. What if she didn't make it... No. Tika is stronger than that. Isn't she? No, stop Mitzuki...she survived...she had to of...

* * *

><p>Konan was walking fast down the hall. This girl Itachi brought...her chakra levels...no, her chakra <em>type<em> wasn't natural! She knocked twice on a door in the darker part of the base.

"Enter."

She slammed open the door,"Pain, we have an issue."

He looked up from his work to look at her. "What?"

"The girl Itachi brought...somethign isn't right about her."

He sat up fully in his chair, now interested into what Konan had to say, "Explain."

"I checked her chakra levels, the problem is, they arn't natural! They're high and unnatural!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen her chakra type before, it is...bright."

He chuckled a little, she sounded nuts," Konan, there isn't any chakra that is "bright." Your imagining things again."

She growled a little and hissed," No Pain, there is something wrong with her!"

He waved his hand and looked back at his work,"I'm sure it is nothing Konan, now leave, I've got work to do."

She growled and slammed the door on the way out. He thought she was crazy, over the bend! She knew the girl's chakra type was different, she was sure of it. No chakra is that bright... It's almost like the sun... She stomped in the common room and flopped on the couch.

"Whats's wrong Konan-chan?" asked a annoyingly opptamistic voice.

"Nothing Tobi, go bother someone else. I'm not in the mood." She snapped back.

"(sniff sniff) Why is Konan-chan mean to Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!"

She whipped her head around. "If your a good boy then...LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

She sighed and relaxed back into the couch. All was quite after a few minutes, most of the boys were in their rooms, doing whatever. This was a rare moment of peace for the female Akatsuki member.

* * *

><p>"Konan."<p>

She jolted awake. She must of fallen asleep. She turned her head around to see Itachi, "Yes?"

"Is she awake?"

The girl... "Yes, but she may be asleep by now." She looked at the clock, she was asleep for 2 hours...

"Thank you." He turned to go down the hall to the medic room.

"Ya..."

* * *

><p>~Mitzuki~<p>

I'm too worried to sleep. What if Tika didn't make it? What if she couldn't make it to a portal like I did? Tika... I lift my head when I hear the door creak open. Out steps a man, black hair pulled back into a ponytail and black eyes...

"Itachi?"

He smiled, "Hello Zuki."

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Hope ya'll don't hate it... If you do well...to bad, the old story got deleted!<p> 


	2. Relief

Majorly neglected this story! I tottaly forgot all about it until I went through my fanfic folder! Well sorry for the delay, here it is! WARNING! Itachi is a little OCC...it's explained later! Also I believe it is told in the manga...or in Narutopedia...oh well. I own only my OCs...and maybe the places they come from!

* * *

><p>"Is it...really you?"<p>

He chuckled, "Why wouldn't it be?"

I ran out of the bed and hug(tackled) him, "I can't believe it! When I went to your village...they said your clan... and I assumed you..." I sighed and snuggled my head into his chest, "I'm just glad to see you again."

"I never thought I would see you again. I probably wouldn't of if it wern't for finding you in the woods." He pulled back and looked at me with a smirk, "So what were you doing in the woods? Trying to play "survivor" again?"

"Hahaha Uchiha, no I was acually doing business before."

"Hm? What kind of business?"

I smirked and crossed my arms. In a teasing tone I replied," Top secret. Only _important_ people like me can know. Sorry Ita-kun, but your just not important enough."

He patted my back, "Glad your still yourself Zuki-chan."

"So what about you Ita-kun?" I pointed to his cloak,"Why the clouds?"

Still with his smirking face, he replied," Sorry Zuki-chan, only _smart_ people can know, your simple mind would get confused."

"If your so smart, why did you reuse my comeback?"

"I used it because I can make it more intellegent than how you used it, and I did."

"I hate smart people I swear." He chuckled and pulled me into another hug. I can't believe it is acually him! When I heard about his clan being murdered...I thought...

With my vision starting to go blurry, he pulled back and looked worried," Why are you crying?"

"I thought...I thought," I wraped my arms around him and cried," I thought I lost you!"

"Lost me?"

"Yes!" I let go a little so I could see his face," Itachi I heard what happened, I was told only Sasuke-kun and the murderer were left, but I'm glad to see you escaped too Ita-kun." I buried my head into his chest," I couldn't imagine being without you...I...your my best friend."

He rubbed the back of my head,"Your my best friend too Mitzuki, I'm glad I escaped..."

He let go and told me he was taking me to the kitchen so I could eat. I noticed when we were walking, the halls were deserted. Each door we passed had a label, we passed four other medical rooms, two supply rooms, three food storages, and a room with two names on it. I couldn't read the names real well, traditional japanese was never the easiest language for me to read when it came to names. We came to a brightly lit area with couches, books, and a single table with some sort of game on it.

The kitchen was next to this relax room, as I named it. There...stood the most... familiar looking person. This person turned and gave a huge grin to Itachi. "So she's awake."

"Hn." I looked to Itachi. His face was unnaturally neutral from the face he bares (A/N Right spelling?) with me. The shark man looked at me.

"What's your name girly?"

"Mitzuki."

He smiled,"Well Mitzuki, are you hungry? I made extra by accident, your welcome to it if you want." He turned and left into a different room with a plate of food.

"That's Kisame. He was with me when I found you."

"Oh...I'll have to thank him!"

"So are you hungry?"

"Yea." I grab a apple from a little basket. It's not that I don't trust the food the man made...I just don't like sushi. I walk into the door...Kisame went through.

* * *

><p>She can't know... she wouldn't understand, it would be just too much trouble. I'll explain to her some of this...but not the truth. I follow her into the eating hall where I walk in on a arguement.<p>

"Oi dumb hoe! Get the **** up!"

"Make me!" Hidan grabbed her and threw her out of the seat, then threw her apple at her head. He got eye level with her and said,

"You know, you don't look too bad hoe," he picked her up and pressed his body againest her," maybe we could have some fun later..."

I move forward,"Let her go."

He turned to me, "Or what *****?"

I activated my sharingan, preparing for the worst. I'm not about to let Hidan hurt her. He noticed my eyes and dropped her,

"Fine, I see you bought the hoe, it's only fair if you get to **** her." He smirked then added," Just send her to my room when your done."

"That's enough Hidan!" Konan said sharply. She looked down to Mitzuki, then at all the members currently in the room," She is our guest. Treat her with respect." She turned to leave but paused for a second and looked at Mitzuki," Before I forget," she tossed a scroll at her," a hawk came with this."

Mitzuki looked at it then looked back up," Why is it already opened?"

Konan continued walking out and replied with a side glance," We made sure it didn't have a jutsu attached to it."

"Oh. Thank you."

Konan stopped at the doorway," We wern't checking for you, we were making sure it wouldn't harm any members or the base." Konan the continued her way to Leader's office. The rest of the members, besides Kisame, left aswell.

Mitzuki looked at me," Did I do something to offend her?"

"Konan is a mystery. Don't let it get to you," I crouched down next to her, "Now, what does your scroll say?"

She looked down and was silent for a minute, then she smiled, "Shes alive."

* * *

><p>So sorry! I know it's short, but Im real busy, I just got back from youth camp and my best friend is coming down on the 20th on this month and I've got a lot of stuff to do for that. Please forgive the delay!<p> 


	3. Reunited

Hey, sorry for the long time. My laptop suddenly decided to stop working on me and I hate typing on other people's computers. Well, I hope you enjoy this, remember I own NOTHING but my OCs and maybe the locations they originate, and the Natroiaka (yes I changed it slightly...not that any of you will notice...)

c:

Oh by the waaaaaay~ I'm working on a cover for this story, its the Natroiaka girls...AND I HAZ CHANGED THEM :D I won't tell you who is whoooooooooooo...you'll probably figure it out you smart people you~ (Mitzuki:...smart people...meh...) Now let me stop typing this because I know you probably scrolled already to the bit below this...so this is just wasted time I could have been writing the acual part you read :)

* * *

><p>'Mitzuki, we also would like to inform you that no members were lost during that mission.'<p>

That line has been running through my head for the past week. It means she is alive. This week has been the best...well besides Hidan, the loud-mouth who reminds me of a certain member. I've been staying in a extra room next to Deidara, a man with a...interesting way of art, and Sasori, another artist. Both are quite interesting, especially when they debate about art. I'm glad I know the language, otherwise it would be hard staying here, Itachi would have to translate everything for me!

Kisame is also very interesting. His sword apparently eats chakra, as it is called here, and he was a great swordsman of the Mist, the village he once belonged to. He is also very funny, he often jokes about Itachi and I secretly dating! I find it funny because it's been eight years since...that one moment. I doubt those feelings are still there. Also what makes it really funny is Itachi's reaction, he acts so cool about it but there still is some noticable blush.

Today, though, was a different case. Kisame is trying to teach me to play this dice game. It has two dice and you have to try and guess if it will be odd or even. "Now, the dealer puts both dice in the cup and shakes it. Simple enough right?"

I nodded and smiled," It reminds me of a game the childern play where I come from. The only difference is there is five dice and the objective is to get the lowest score."

"Sounds too easy."

"There is a bunch of rules, it's too hard to explain."

"Well, theres the basics of Chō-Han. Maybe you can join us next time we play." Kisame said with a smile.

"May-"

"You forgot to tell her the most imortant rule Kisame un."

We turned around to see Deidara, arms crossed and smirking. "What rule might that be?" I asked.

His smirk grew as he walked closer to us. "Chō-Han is a betting game, all players must bet." He put a hand on my shoulder and leaned down, "So Mitzuki, do you want to play a round un?"

"Enough Deidara." Itachi coolly removed his hand off me. He's been real protective of me since I came here. Not that I mind, I'm used to it, I just don't see the men here as threats. Well Kisame is kinda scary with the sword...and Hidan kinda freaks me out. His room is covered in blood! It kinda makes me nervous when I pass by it.

"What Uchiha, don't like other men touching your whore un?"

Kisame stood up," Leave the girl alone Deidara, or else." Deidara was about to say a something when there it was. A bang, followed by a siren. Everyone came from the halls and into the living area. The last to arrive was Konan and Pain. He looked at everyone,

"What happened?"

"I didn't do it this time un."

"Well if you didn't who did?" questioned Konan.

"MItzuki? MItzuki! Where are you?" yelled a familiar voice. Tika's voice. Everyone looked to me.

"Who is that and why did they destroy part of my base?" Pain glared.

"Um...well," I rubbed my hand behind my head," that's my pick-up and...I guess beacuse she didn't know how to get in?" He grunted, clearly not amused.

"MITZUKI?" Tika yelled again.

"Well then, if she is your pick-up, go. Dissmissed." Konan and him left, followed by everyone until it was just Itachi, Kisame, and I. Kisame looked to me and smiled,

"Well come on, lets get you home girly."

We walked down till we came to a unfamiliar form. She was wearing the Natroiaka cloak, solid black with a hood. She has blue hair and from what I could tell Tika's sandels. I walked closer to the figure," Tika?"

She whipped around and smiled," Mitzuki! Are you okay? What are you doing in a place like this? How did you get here?"

"Yes I'm okay, are you?" I replied ignoring her other questions, she always had a habbit of assuming and if I told her I was staying here with an old friend...

She smiled," Ya, I'm okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Just a second," I smiled and turned to Kisame and Itachi. Kisame frowned,

"Well I guess you gotta go now, pity, I was wanting to play Chō-Han once with you."

I giggled," I was looking forward to that too." I turned to Itachi and hugged him.

"Stay safe Zuki-chan." He wispered in my ear.

"The same to you Ita-kun." I went back to Tika and patted her arm,"Alright let's-" Her face twisted up in pain. I frowned, "You didn't get proper treatment did you?" She wimpered and shook her head no. Anger welted inside me, why must she be stuborn sometimes? I looked at the arm I hit. Who did these stiches? They are so poorly done they would never heal! I looked to her questionly.

Knowing what I was wondering, she sighed and responded, "Kai...I asked Kai."

"SHE CAN'T EVEN TELL A STAGNI BERRY FROM A KWAI BERRY! (A/N Stagni berries are very fatal to living organisims but look very much alike to the kawi berry which is used in pain medicine in the Sun and Shadow reigions. However, even a apprentice medi-nin can tell the difference...) WHY WOULD YOU LET HER TAKE A NEEDLE TO YOUR ARM?"

"Because...I don't like pain...and she barley went in my skin."

"Well too bad," I looked to Itachi and Kisame," Do you mind if we go into your room?" They shook they heads no, so I dragged the horrified Tika to their room. I pushed her on Kisame's bed, which he said I could use, and pulled a needle, a kunai, and stiching thread from my pouch. I looked to Kisame," Do you mind holding her down so I can stich her arm properly?"

"Um...sure." He grabbed her and held her arm still while I tried the tread to the needle. I must say, Kai didn't do as bad as I expected her to do. I cut the treads on her arm and started to stich. She jerked and screamed a lot, but Kisame held her tight.

* * *

><p>While Mitzuki was doing that, I went to Leader-sama's office. "Enter."<p>

I came in and waited till I was told to speak," Leader-sama, I would like to request that Mitzuki and the other girl stay here. Her arm is wounded greatly and it would be dangerous to travel."

He looked up from his work," Why do you care?"

I wasn't going to tell him the truth, he didn't need to know. I don't even tell Kisame when he asks. So there was only one way I could convince him," Mitzuki is powerful, full of a unknown chakra type known as 'light' it could serve a important part to the plan Leader-sama."

"Hm...alright, the other one shall share a room with Mitzuki, but, you are in charge of them. Make sure they do not do anything stupid, otherwise it will be put on you."

"Hai." I nodded and left. When I came back to my room, Mitzuki was done and her friend was in tears. I obsevered Tika a little bit, normal skin and eyes, hair was a bit lighter than Kisame's, and sharp teeth. My eyes darted to Kisame, a slight blush on his face, made me chuckle a bit.

"It wasn't that bad Tika...I could of had to cut your arm off." Tika wimpered at that. Mitzuki turned around," I promise I'll clean up."

"Kisame, take Tika to Mitzuki's room. They will be staying here until she is healed." He nodded and left with Tika.

"How...?" I walked up to her,

"Magic." I spoke with a smirk on my face," Also don't you have to clean up?" She glared at me, but turned to clean up. I noticed her features more. Same blonde hair, the lower part was put up so it forms a circle, same lean figure, light red dress that has a dimond hole that shows her bellybutton. Ah, and her beautiful blue eyes...

"Enjoying me work Ita-kun?" She said with a playful tone.

"Are you done already?"

"You sound sad by that Itachi...did you like me on the floor?" she said with a smirk.

"Hn." I grunted, trying not to picture my best friend...in that position. She latched onto my arm,

"Fine be that way Grumpy pants-san."

"I liked Ita-kun better than that."

"Fine, I'll be nice Ita-kun."

"Love when you are Zuki-chan." We walked down to her room, we accidently hit Kisame, causing him to fall on Tika, causing Mitzuki to laugh. We helped them up and Mitzuki helped her to the bed so she can rest.

"Get some sleep Tika, because when you wake up, we are going to have to train a bit to get that muscle back into shape!"

"...Meh..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, and I'm sorry for the next delay. I'm going to my sisters house soon with no internet and probably not my laptop (a five year old nephew, a three, almost four, year old nephew, and a 5 month old baby girl...who has started to crawl!).<p>

Until next time my minions-I m-mean readers ^.^''

...Ignore me .''


	4. A thousand pardons please (Notice)

I am soooooo sorry! Someone erased something on my computer and I had to COMPLETELY WIPE MY HARD DRIVE AND REBOOT, LOSING EVERYTHING (emo corner) I had twenty chapters typed on both of my stories! Y I NO SAVE IT ON FLASH DRIVE!? I am so sorry for all of this, I will try and type them back up...but it will take time. A thousand apologies to the people who read my stories (bows)


End file.
